


love score

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: A text in the middle of the night can only have one purpose - or so Sinara thought until Kasius wants to discuss a disappointing buzzfeed quiz result at three thirty am.





	love score

Sinara jerks awake to the buzzing of her communicator. She checks the time before she checks the message, muffling a groan against her pillow. Three thirty in the morning. Unless something has gone very, very wrong somewhere, it is most likely Kasius finally done with tinkering on his newest invention and wanting to see if she is still up.

Well, now that she is already awake, she might as well do something with that…

She picks up her communicator and then just stares at the screen for a few seconds. There is no _can I come over?_ or anything similar.

Instead, his messages reads: _hey babe, according to this buzzfeed quiz you’re only 48% in love with me ????? hmmmm 📝🔍_

She has a vague idea that buzzfeed is one of those things he found in the old Terran networks he managed to reboot - a complete waste of time, in her opinion.

 _bold of buzzfeed to assume it's more than 0%_ , Sinara texts back, wondering just what is wrong with Kasius. Middle of the night messages are supposed to be booty calls, for fuck’s sake. She pushes away the thought of just what is wrong with her for finding Kasius and his silly message oddly charming.

She can see him typing so she quickly adds, _let me sleep_.

She puts the communicator back on her nightstand and rolls over to go back to sleep. After not even a minute, she silences the device, only briefly glancing at the new messages still pouring in. He’s trying to explain their ‘love score’ and how he thinks buzzfeed structures their results.

Sinara rolls her eyes and burrows back into her blankets. She has to be up to train their newest batch of Inhumans in less than three hours, she can’t deal with his nonsense right now. Even if it is that tiny bit adorable.

She has just managed to doze off again when her door is opened.“Sinara? My messages stopped going through, I think. Anyway, here’s the thing -”

She throws a pillow at him, begrudgingly impressed that he manages to dodge it without dropping either his laptop or communicator.

“They go through fine, I’m just not reading them,”she says.

Kasius has the audacity to smile at her.“It’ll be easier to explain if I can show you the quiz anyway.”

She scoffs but throws back the blanket so he can get into bed with her.

He leans against the headboard, half sitting and half laying down, and Sinara rests her head on his chest. She can probably get away with sleeping while he rambles, she thinks.

The absurdly bright screen isn’t really helping as he starts chattering.“You see, the real problem is that it isn’t applicable to us. Here, question five. Clearly for a higher score I would have to answer ‘yes’ but I can’t because we have no such thing as being someone’s Valentine, right? So of course I considered whether there was an approximation I could use for reference - hey!”

She’s closed his laptop and proceeds to yank it from his hands to join her communicator on the nightstand. Before he can protest further, she’s already straddling and kissing him.

It doesn’t take long for his hands to slide under her shirt and she breaks the kiss, grinning at him.“Wanna stop and take a test to make sure I’m into you?”

“No, thank you, I’m finding this rather more credible than those listicles,”he says, kissing and nipping at her neck and shoulder.

“What the hell are,”Sinara starts but breaks off. Whatever a listicle is, it’s far less interesting than Kasius’ mouth on her skin.

She grinds against him, fingers lightly scraping against his scalp, all annoyance at being woken up forgotten.

This is what late night texts are all about.


End file.
